comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderbolts
Thunderbolts is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thunderbolts #22: 26 Feb 2014 Current Issue :Thunderbolts #23: 19 Mar 2014 Next Issue :Thunderbolts #24: 09 Apr 2014 Status Published monthly or twice-monthly Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Thunderbolts #23 Thunderbolts #22 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Thunderbolts by Warren Ellis, vol. 1: Faith in Monsters' - Collects vol. 1 #110-115 plus Thunderbolts: Desperate Measures and stories from Civil War: The Initiative and Choosing Sides. "Venom, lethal protector! The enigmatic Moonstone! Bullseye, the man who never misses! Songbird, mistress of sound! Chen Lu, the Radioactive Man! Swordsman, master of the blade! The mystery man called Penance! And Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin! They’re America’s newest celebrities, ready to take to the skies at a moment’s notice in pursuit of those secret, unregistered superhumans hiding among us! They’re the All-New, All-Deadly Thunderbolts — making the world a safer place for ordinary people one would-be costumed hero at a time! In the wake of Civil War, Warren Ellis and Mike Deodato present a dark and disturbing take on Marvel’s Most Wanted, where the line between hero and villain is difficult to find — if it exists at all!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512568X *'Thunderbolts by Warren Ellis, vol. 2: Caged Angels' - Collects vol. 1 #116-121. "The Thunderbolts' wild ride continues as Thunderbolts Mountain is being used as temporary incarceration for captured superhuman combatants. With so many super-powered people in one place, how can things possibly go wrong?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512635X *'Thunderbolts: Burning Down the House' - Collects vol. 1 #126-129. "The events of Secret Invasion have taken Norman Osborn out of Thunderbolts Mountain…and when the cat is away, the mice will play! Bullseye owes Songbird big time – and now it’s time to settle up." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131523 *'Thunderbolts: Widowmaker' - Collects vol. 1 #133-137. "It's Thunderbolt vs. Thunderbolt, as Norman Osborn's black-ops hit squad targets former team-member Songbird—and this time, they're not underestimating this bird of prey! But even with a pack of blood-thirsty killers on her heels, Songbird has a few tricks up her sleeve... and enough experience fighting dirty to know that attack is the best form of defense." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140069 *'Siege: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #138-143. "It's been too long since Mr. X has killed, and he needs his next fix! Ghost has taken notice, and sees an opportunity...while Scourge is seeing things that no one should!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143734 *'Thunderbolts: Cage' - Collects vol. 1 #144-147. "The most dangerous people on Earth are now all in one hellish prison, and the only way out is through rehabilitation and contribution to society via The Thunderbolts... under the leadership of the steel-hard-skinned Avenger named Luke Cage! So bring on the first participants: Juggernaut! Crossbones! Ghost! Moonstone! And—Man-Thing? Against the sordid recent history of the group as a black ops kill squad, can Power Man restore the Thunderbolts to their rightful potential?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147748 *'Fear Itself: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #158-162. "The Raft is raised by one of its most powerful prisoners with a newfound weapon of the gods!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157980 Trade Paperbacks *'Thunderbolts: Justice Like Lightning' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Incredible Hulk #449, Spider-Man Team-Up #7, and a story from the Tales of the Marvel Universe one-shot. "The Fantastic Four, Captain America, the Avengers, Iron Man. All dead. Or so the world believed and new heroes were needed. The Thunderbolts struck just in time. They had never been seen before. They were celebrities almost instantly, hailed as the world's newest generation of champions, born out of the ashes of the apparent death's of Marvel's classic heroes. There was only one problem. The Thunderbolts weren't heroes at all. They were villains. The Masters of Evil. Sworn enemies of the late Avengers. Their plan had worked." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108173 *'Avengers/Thunderbolts, vol. 1: The Nefaria Protocols' - Collects vol. 1 #42-44, plus Avengers #31-34. "The T-Bolts and Earth's Mightiest Heroes stand side-by-side against Count Nefaria, master of ionic energy! But before they can confront the Count, they'll have to deal with their own ion-empowered teammates, Atlas and Wonder Man — both of whom have fallen under Nefaria's thrall and now act as his henchmen." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114459 *'Thunderbolts, vol. 1: How to Lose' - Collects vol. 1 #76-81. "What if you're a former supervillain whose abilities make you the target of other, more powerful supervillains - as well as a pushover for defeat at the hands of superheroes? And what if you're trying to reform, to walk the straight-and-narrow path? Do you keep slaving away for minimum wage at a go-nowhere job, or do you make one last grab for fame - by busting heads? Daniel Axum, formerly the Battler, was beaten and sent to prison by Spider-Man. Now he's out, but he can't escape the feeling that he's watching the third strike in his last-chance life as it blows right by him - until opportunity springs from a dark choice. Does Axum, who did his time and is desperately trying to keep his life in order, stick to the straight and narrow, or is there something else?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112480 *'Avengers/Thunderbolts, vol. 2: Best Intentions' - Collects Avengers/Thunderbolts #1-6. "It’s the rematch of the century as Earth’s Mightiest Heroes face off against Marvel’s Most Wanted! Baron Zemo and the original Thunderbolts are back… but have they returned as friends or foes? The Avengers — including former T-Bolts leader, Hawkeye — want to know!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511422X *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 1: One Step Forward' - Collects vol. 1 #82-87 (New Thunderbolts #1-6). "From the ashes of the Avengers, a new group of heroes springs forth - all of whom happen to be former villains! But does this new team have the backbone to support the hopes and dreams of an entire city? Guest-starring Spider-Man and Wolverine!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511565X *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 2: Modern Marvels' - Collects vol. 1 #88-93 (New Thunderbolts #7-12). "Flushed with success, the Big Apple's newest heroes have to face their greatest challenge yet: an adoring public and the reflections in their mirrors. An old friend asks Speed Demon to pull off a huge heist -- will he do it? And does Blizzard want to stop him -- or get in on the action? Meanwhile, Photon tries very, very hard to remember why he should be mad at Atlas. Radioactive Man gets -- a publicist? And a resignation threatens to tear the team apart before it's even come together. Plus: everyone in Atlantis is dying and only one man can save them -- the person responsible for their poisoning? Which T-Bolt was willing to kill thousands of people -- and is unwilling to stop the carnage? Also, Photon vs. Photon in a battle you won't believe! And ... what's up with Songbird's new boyfriend ... he look a little ... purple." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117946 *'New Thunderbolts, vol. 3: Right of Power' - Collects vol. 1 #94-99 (New Thunderbolts #13-18). "There is a new superhuman team the government can't trust whose roster is made up of questionable choices. Unaccountable. Uncontrollable. Unknown. So the Commission on Superhuman Activities has a "request" for the New Thunderbolts -- take down the New Avengers! You know what that can only lead to... Songbird vs. Captain America! Photon vs. Sentry! Radioactive Man vs. Iron Man! Speed Demon vs. Spider-Man! Atlas vs. Cage! Joystick vs. Spider-Man! Place your bets, pick your winners, but know that the only sure outcome will be nasty throw-downs and long-term ramifications in the Mighty Marvel Manner! Plus: the new Squadron Sinister brings down the house, M.A.C.H. IV's mysterious recruitment drive continues, the new Swordsman vs. Baron Zemo and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118322 *'Civil War: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #101-105. "The Super Human Registration Act has been signed into law – sides are being chosen – but what side do our former villains fall on? Well...their identities are already public knowledge – and they sure can get good publicity by hunting down renegade heroes, so...time for the T-Bolts to kick some spandex butt! Plus: Zemo and Songbird? When did that happen? A new base, a new mission statement, and a new outlook face the no-longer-new Thunderbolts! But why have so many Thunderbolts agreed to Zemo’s plans? What role does the Grandmaster and his “Squadron Sinister” play in the gambit? And can there be anything worse than having the fate of the universe lie in the hands of Zemo? We’re thinking, yes...but wait until you see whose hands our fate does lie in!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119477 *'Thunderbolts: Guardian Protocols' - Collects vol. 1 #106-109. "The Civil War gave Zemo a chance to amass a super-villain army – and now he is ready to unleash that fighting force on the Grandmaster, who plans to release an energy force across the planet that will lead to victory in his cosmic game of good and evil. But in this fight, who is good and who is evil? When the dust settles and the Guardian Protocols are enacted, the T-Bolts will never be the same again!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512246X *'Thunderbolts by Warren Ellis, vol. 1: Faith in Monsters' - Collects vol. 1 #110-115 plus Thunderbolts: Desperate Measures and stories from Civil War: The Initiative and Choosing Sides. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125663 *'Thunderbolts by Warren Ellis, vol. 2: Caged Angels' - Collects vol. 1 #116-121. "- WorldCat - ISBN 0785125671 *'Secret Invasion: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #122-125, Breaking Point, International Incident, & Reason in Madness. "Secret Invasion strikes Thunderbolts Mountain as Captain Marvel attacks! But when you're dealing with the Thunderbolts, it's never quite clear who's the villain and who's the hero...Also, another unexpected visitor shows up, threatening to tear the T-Bolts apart from within! Can Norman Osborn hold his team of damaged psyches and tortured souls together, or is this the end of the Thunderbolts as we know them? Plus, Songbird and Moonstone collide! Radioactive Man and Swordsman must choose between their team, their homeland, and themselves. Also, find out who's crazier — Venom or Norman Osborn!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123946 *'Thunderbolts: Burning Down the House' - Collects vol. 1 #126-129, 132. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131663 *'Dark Reign: Deadpool/Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #130-131, plus Deadpool #8-9. "Deadpool unleashes his most insane plan yet: a full-on assault against Norman Osborn! As Deadpool storms his way to the top of Avengers Tower, Osborn is forced to pull out all the stops to save his own skin — and that means deploying the brand new Thunderbolts." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140905 *'Thunderbolts: Widowmaker' - Collects vol. 1 #133-137. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140913 *'Siege: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #138-143. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143742 *'Thunderbolts: Cage' - Collects vol. 1 #144-147. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147756 *'Thunderbots: Violent Rejection' - Collects vol. 1 #152-157. "At the request of Steve Rogers, Luke Cage must lead his hardened team into battle to deal with a doomsday scenario unleashed in the pages of HULK! With the squad a man short, Cage recruits another prisoner to duty - and his pick will shock you! Will the Thunderbolts accept this new member, or will this heavy-duty wildcard tip the balance of power? Plus: An old friend breaks the Man-Thing out of the Raft to return to duty at the borders of our world. What danger awaits the Man-Thing, and what will the Thunderbolts say to losing their favorite plant? Then, the Raft is full of action as candidates vie for selection for the second squad of Thunderbolts! Out of the Marvel Universe's vast pool of powerhouse criminals, who will make the cut?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152210 *'Fear Itself: Thunderbolts' - Collects vol. 1 #158-162. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152237 *'Thunderbolts: The Great Escape' - Collects vol. 1 #163-168 & #163.1. "Baron Zemo returns - but which Zemo is it?! In the midst of their greatest escape in history, can the return of Captain America's best fiend push the Thunderbolts into making a devil's pact with a certain Red Menace? Meanwhile, Luke Cage and Congbird's hunt for the Tbolts continues!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161708 *'Thunderbolts: Like Lightning' - Collects vol. 1 #169-174. "Still on the lam through the timestream, the Thunderbolts go medieval on King Arthur and his court! But as the Ghost gets ready to make his move, Fixer discovers a terrible secret! Meanwhile, Songbird escapes for an island vacation, where a mad scientist sets his sights on her — but he ain’t the only one mad about it! Then: It had to happen — Thunderbolts vs. Thunderbolts! Years ago, the Thunderbolts were formed to protect a planet devoid of heroes — but they were villains in disguise! Now, as the modern-day ’Bolts come crashing into their earliest days, they’ll make a decision that could destroy the Marvel Universe — or save it! Will Zemo’s legacy of evil destroy our present, or can the Thunderbolts pull the world back from oblivion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161716 *'Thunderbolts, vol. 1: No Quarter' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Red Hulk, Venom, Elektra, Deadpool, the Punisher. Forget the courts, the jails, the system — this team of Thunderbolts fights fire with fire, targeting the most dangerous and lethal players in the Marvel Universe with extreme prejudice. Led by General “Thunderbolt” Ross, a.k.a. the Red Hulk, this handpicked squad of like-minded operatives is going to make the world a better place —by any and all means necessary! But will even this crew approve of the team’s newest member: the Red Leader?! Can the Thunderbolts trust the Red Hulk to lead them, or is a larger agenda at play?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166947 *'Thunderbolts, vol. 2: Red Scare' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "A new terrorist mastermind rises, with close ties to a member of the Thunderbolts - and his extremist cell has weaponized decommissioned Crimson Dynamos! Meanwhile, emotions run high as the all-new Thunderbolts are tearing themselves apart...and when Deadpool's not happy, it's no laughing matter! Can the fractious team pull together long enough to combat a deadly terrorist threat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166955 *'Thunderbolts, vol. 3: Infinity' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "While the Avengers are away, the Thunderbolts strike! Their goal is to strike hard and fast, to take the entire NYC Mafia before anything goes wrong — but when Thanos’ hordes come crashing down smack dab in the middle of the T-Bolts’ mission, their “perfect plan” finds itself going right off the rails! And things get even worse when one of the Black Order sets her sights on the Red Leader!" - *'Thunderbolts, vol. 4: A Chance in Hell' - Collects vol. 2 #20-26. "General Ross's T-Bolts were brought together to clean up the problems that no one else could...but what happens when the problem is on the team? The seemingly all-powerful madwoman called Mercy has gone too far, slaughtering innocent people to fulfill her twisted mission of mercy. Who can the team turn to for help taking down this powerhouse? How about Johnny Blaze, the original Ghost Rider? Can he save the team before it all goes, quite literally, to hell? And if not, will the team be willing to make a deal… with Mephisto?" - - (forthcoming, July 2014) *'Thunderbolts Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5, -1 & Annual 97, plus Incredible Hulk #449, Spider-Man Team-Up #7, and a story from the Tales of the Marvel Universe one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785153098 *'Thunderbolts Classic, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #6-14, plus Heroes for Hire #7. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159657 *'Thunderbolts Classic, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #0, 15-22, plus Avengers vol. 3 #12 & Captain America & Citizen V Annual 1998. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162399 *'Thunderbolts by Warren Ellis & Mike Deodato Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #110-121. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158499 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Daniel Way. Artist: Steve Dillon. Created by Kurt Busiek and Mark Bagley. Publishing History First Published in 1997. After issue #81 in 2003 the series went on hiatus. Issues #82-99 were published as New Thunderbolts #1-18. Resumed regular name and numbering with issue #100. Becomes Dark Avengers with #175. A six issue miniseries titled Avengers/Thunderbolts was published in 2004. A new Thunderbolts series starts in December 2012. Future Publication Dates :Thunderbolts #24: 09 Apr 2014 :Thunderbolts #25: 23 Apr 2014 :Thunderbolts #26: 28 May 2014 :Thunderbolts #27: 18 Jun 2014 News & Features * 16 Oct 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/19286-soule-takes-thunderbolts-on-a-road-trip.html Soule Takes Thunderbolts On A Road Trip!] * 17 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/thunderbolts-through-the-ages.html The Unlikely Success Story of Thunderbolts] * 18 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/wondercon-2012-dark-avengers-jeff-parker.html WonderCon 2012 Exclusive: Thunderbolts Becomes Dark Avengers] * 16 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/thunderbolts-vs-thunderbolts-jeff-parker-111016.html NYCC 2011: Parker Travels Time, Finds Original Thunderbolts] * 21 Sep 2009 - War Rocket Ajax Episode 5 – Awesome Approach w/ Jeff Parker (audio) * 08 Aug 2009 - Chicago 09: Jeff Parker is Newest Thunderbolt Recruit * 21 Jun 2009 - Luke Cage & Iron Fist: Thundebolts For Hire? * 20 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21680 WWPhilly: Remender & Rosemann Talk Thunderbolts] * 09 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19483 The Osborn Supremecy: Thunderbolts] * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120817-Diggle-ThunderboltsB.html Andy Diggle: The Future of the Thunderbolts] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19197 Way Talks Deadpool & Thunderbolts, Bob] * 16 Dec 2008 - Thunderbolts vs. Deadpool: FIGHT * 05 Sep 2008 - Catching Up With Andy Diggle * 27 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17455 CCI: Diggle and Rosemann Talk Thunderbolts] * 27 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - Writer Andy Diggle Takes on the T-Bolts * 25 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16183 Monsters and Marvels: Gage Talks Thunderbolts] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/columns/details.php?id=841 Justice, Like Lightning: The Saga of the Thunderbolts] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151310 Christos Gage: Taking the Thunderbolts Through the Invasion] * 22 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10968 NUTS AND T-BOLTS: Lazer talks Thunderbolts] * 06 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8556 Ellis Gets Thunderstruck: Brevoort talks Thunderbolts] * 06 Oct 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/news/116016539379107.htm Ellis and Deodato Introduce All-New, All-Deadly Thunderbolts] * 28 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6800 Thunderstruck: Nicieza talks Thunderbolts] * 14 Aug 2001 - Bad guy finally finishes first Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Thunderbolts (comics) Category:Super-Hero